fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Frore
Frore (pronounced Fee-or-ray) is one of the main mascots in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. He acts as the protector of the Legendary Crystals situated in the Aurorean Dynasty. He becomes the Pretty Cure's initial mascot, but is well known as Yukimura Aine's partner. Frore often finishes his sentences with "~yuki". Frore made his official appearance in the "Prologue" (episode 0) before being re-introduced in "Wish Upon A Star" (episode 1). Appearance 'Original' Frore turns into a colossal fox-like creature or simply a kitsune with similar snow white-coloured fur, but is accompanied with pink markings on his face. His eyes remain a golden colour. '''Fairy' Frore appears as a small fox with snow white-coloured fur with a tint of pink on his ears and puffy tail. His eyes are a golden colour. He also wears a yellowish-white scarf. Human Frore appears as a young elementary kid, primarily dressed in turquoise, white and some yellow or pink. His eyes remain a golden colour. He has messy white hair with two very distinct sections of hair that stick out like animal ears and are pink at the ends. He wears a pale yellowish-white shirt underneath a red shirt and ribbon. Completing the look with plaid pink capris, boots and a long white scarf with a tourqiouue design. Personality Frore has a condescending personality. At first, he choose to revive the Prism Guardians was because of his duty, but as the series progresses, he becomes friendlier with others for the sake of making friends. Overall, he is strong-willed and determined to work together with the Pretty Cure. His attitude throughout the series can be described as naive, meek, and playful, due to how his acts become the apart of the usual "gags" in the series. Frore has a caring side to him, which he tries to deny, but it becomes obvious that he is attached to Aine. Relationships Friends Yukimura Aine - Aine and Frore share a very close relationship, both showing great care and concern for each other. Frore often worries for Aine because of her habit of hiding her true feelings and wants to become someone who can make her happy (possibly meaning he has a small crush on her). Despite his worries for his partner, Frore respects Aine tremendously. She is extremely kind and caring towards him and always watches out for his safety and tries to keep him unharmed. She tends to address him as "ototo" which means "little brother" because she thinks of him as a little brother she never had, causing him to become embarrassed and decline being called that. Frore, funny enough, doesn't seem to actually mind this. Trivia * He is the second wolf-like fairy mascot after EnEn in New Stage 2 and New Stage 3. ** Frore's character design is similar to EnEn's in New Stage 2 and New Stage 3. * He is one of the many mascot fairies that are able to transform into a human. * He is the third mascot to have a much more powerful form. * He is the first mascot to assume the rule as a protector of a kingdom. *'Etymology' **Frore (凍結) - Frozen; Frosty Gallery Frore profile.png|Frore profile References Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Mascots Category:Males Category:Male Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Dog-like mascots Category:Mascot